The Muggle Witch
by Angelina Roongta
Summary: We all know that Lily and Petunia were the best of friends before Lily got her letter, but what would happen if an accident which landed Petunia in the hospital made a witch out of her too?
1. Chapter 1

Summary- We all know that Lily and Petunia were the best of friends before Lily got her letter, but what would happen if an accident which landed Petunia in the hospital made a witch out of her too?

A/N- I know I should be updating my other stories but a) I was very ill, which caused me to have a huge writer's block

b) I have suddenly re-fallen in love with the HP series

c) This idea has been in my head for four years now and I just couldn't resist writing it. Characters might be OOC

Please review?

Chapter One- The day it all began

The worst day of Lily Evans' life was a bright summer morning I the month of May. It had started out as a normal day but what happened, changed the destiny of the world as everyone knew it. It was the day when a muggle girl turned into a witch.

"Tuney, get up, we have to go! It's the last of school, before summer begins! Come on, we cannot be late! Tuney," a mass of red energy could be heard screaming at her elder sister at five in the morning. The sister, in question, just put another pillow on top of her head and went back to sleep. If Lily wanted to wake up at unholy hours, so be iit, but she, was going to sleep!

"Tuney please," the black haired girl heard her sister's voice and sighed. It was just impossible for her to resist that tone.

"Fine, I am up, see, good job, spoiling my sleep!"

It was such a normal start to the day when impossible would become possible!

The two girls could be seen walking back home, that day, as usual with the dark haired, elder sister craning her thin, hawk like neck to listen to other's conversation while the younger one secretly turned a leaf from green to red to blue to black in her fist. It had been another of those days, Lily thought. The days when her accidental magic would remind Petunia of the fact that her beloved sister was not normal, that she was a witch with magical powers and try as hard as she did, she would never be able to be Lily's equal. They say jealousy is a horrible emotion, but none knew it better than the tin girl, who was trying to listen to conversations not meant for her ears. She loved her sister but her jealousy, her envy was soon going to destroy their relationship, friendship. Oh! How she hoped it was all a lie, whatever that Snape boy said was not true! It would be good, if there was no Hogwarts, then she and Lils could stay together. Maybe they would even be able to find a way around her magic! That would be perfect, she thought. She was so lost in her thoughts, that she did not see the car speeding towards her and only heard her sister's cry of terror, when it was too late. Her last thought before the world went black was Lily. However, what she did not know what that this would tear the fabric of reality and change the world as she knew it.

A few hours later, Lily Evans' was woken up from her terror filled sleep and lifted her tear streaked face to see that her parents were talking to a doctor with worry on their faces.

"Is Tuney going to all right? Oh! It's all my fault, I should have warned her or maybe used my magic! Stupid magic, cannot do any good! Maybe I can ask Severus for help! But why would he help, he hates Tuney! But maybe his mum could," Lily was broken out of her trance when she felt her mother absently rub her hair.

"Mum, is Tuney going to be all right?" the ten-year old red head asked looking at her mother with fear in her emerald eyes.

"Lily, oh Lily," her mother cried and soon Lily was crying with her head buried in her mother's chest.

"They said that she would be fine but they needed blood, she lost a lot of it and your father and I cannot donate the blood, because of my heart disease and his anemia, they say it's too dangerous. They have gone out to look for more blood in blood banks but I don't know how they will find it, our small town's blood bank may not have enough blood, what with all these accidents!"

"Mrs. Evans?" a nurse called sometime later and the three Evans rushed to where she stood, cringing at the look of worry n her face.

"The patients' health is declining, we need the blood now! We cannot wait for the blood bank! Do you have any relatives who are near your daughter's age, it would be best if she got blood from someone near her age!"

"I will do it," Lily said with determination before anyone could say a word, all their relatives were too far away any case.

"Lily are you sure?"

"Yes Mum."

At that moment, everything flew out of Lily Evans' mind, except that her sister needed her. She forgot about her blood being magic or Severus saying that Petunia was a muggle, all that mattered was seeing her sister alive and well.

After a lot of forms which Lily's parents tried to fill as soon as possible, the small girl's blood was checked and though the nurse shook her head at the results with a puzzled look, she did take Lily to donate blood.

"Thank the heavens, that the two of us have the same blood type!" Lily thought as she saw the blood flow from her left arm, and into her sister's body.

However, what she did not know was that she had unknowingly given Petunia something that the young girl desired but also loathed. Her blood, had made Petunia a witch!

A/N- Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- So here's chapter two, it is dedicated to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favourited. Thank you! And keep the reviews coming!

Chapter One – Two instead of one

A month and a half after the accident Petunia was released from the hospital. She would have been discharged sooner, had it not been for the strange things that kept happening to her. They were nothing much but still they did not go unnoticed by the hospital staff or her younger sister who had spent, almost the entire summer sitting by Petunia's side in the hospital. The doctors, at first were amazed when Petunia opened her eyes, only ten minutes after the blood exchange had taken place, which was considered a miracle, but soon things turned freakish, resulting in her prolonged stay in the hospital. Petunia did not even want to think of the time when the needle has seemingly disappeared from her hand when she wanted to hug Lily. A small voice in her head compared her to Lily and how it was magical blood in her veins now but she did not know whether that voice was true or not. Sure, she had Lily's blood but was the enough? What if it was or worse wasn't? Questions such as these kept plaguing her till the fateful day when her world turned upside down.

A week after Petunia had returned home, her mother opened the door to a stern looking lady with dark haired piled in a bun at the back of her hair.

"Good morning to you Mrs. Evans, I assume," the strangely dressed woman said and Lily stared to shake with excitement, turning Petunia's smile into a frown. Was it..? No, such things did not exist, she thought firmly!

"Lily, Petunia, come down please," the girls heard their mothers called and Lily stood u to help Petunia with her crutches when she stood completely straight without them.

"But...but Tune the doctor said, you had to use these for a long time, how?" Lily stammered, looking at her sister with awe and happiness, before rushing down to tell the news to her mother. Petunia laughed and followed her sister down the stairs, more slowly, as if testing the strength of her legs. However, all her joy vanished when she looked at the strange women and the letter she was handing Lily.

Her startled gasp attracted the attention of everyone in the room and before she could escape to her room, the lady asked, "And you are Petunia Evans, dear, the other witch?"

"Wha….what?"

"Come and sit dear, I heard all about your accident, and even if your newly acquired magic is helping you, I think it would be better if we talked about this while we are all seated."

Petunia was torn between calling the woman a freak and dancing in happiness and shock. However looking a Lily's unsurprised face, her curiosity peaked and she sat down next to her sister, who gave her a look saying that a lot was about to happen now and she better brace herself.

"So Miss Evans, can I call you Petunia?" the lady asked when both her and Lily turned to listen to her.

Petunia could only squeeze out a squeaky yes.

"So Petunia, I am sure that you are aware that when your sister donated some of her blood to you, she also donated her magic. Now this is serious business, because the Ministry of Magic were not very pleased with it. However, knowing that both of were unaware of Lily's magic, they have decided to let the issue go. However, now that you are a witch, you will need magical training. Before you ask why the blood hasn't flown out of your body yet, I have to remind you that there was a lot of blood and being magic blood it multiplied. Therefore, with great pleasure I hand you, your Hogwarts acceptance letter. Go on," the professor smiled at the flabbergasted look on Petunia's face, "open it."

Reading the letter quickly Petunia looked back at thee professor, a thousand question trying to escape her mouth.

"Ma'am, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"If I am a witch now, that means Lily and I we are both going to Hogwarts? We will be in the same grade? But I am elder to her, by two years?"

"Yes, that is another matter I need to discuss with you, do you want to be in the same grade as your sister? Or do you want to be schooled in these two weeks left before the start of the term and then give an examination? We could always say that you were a transfer student, if you want but that might lead to unwanted questions, or we could simply say that you were detected later. It is your choice."

Petunia looked at Lily conflict evident in her eyes, but her answer was made up when she realized the Snape boy would be in the same grade as her sister. No, it was her duty to keep Lils away from such company.

"I think I would like to learn everything at a normal pace, since I have no prior experience with magic."

"A good choice," the professor said and Lily beamed at her sister.

"Difficult to learn transfiguration in two weeks especially," Professor McGoncal ended, making Lily realize she had missed something while she was in dreamland.

"Well, Tuney can fill me in later or we can ask Severus. Oh I can't wait to tell him!"

The next day, Diagon Alley saw a cheerful Petunia but a much subdued Lily. Her previous day's ending had not been as good as its start. Snape had said the same thing that Professor McGoncal had told her, about how blood dominates witches and wizards and she must be more careful, only Snape (as she referred to him now) had been downright mean, saying that she was sucking up to her sister and Muggles should never would be allowed in Hogwarts. Her eyes teared up at the memory but one glance at the wonders before them and Petunia's excited squealing, the fight was forgotten. Who needed a rude boy when she had her sister?

That evening, the Evans returned home, their bags full of books on dark arts and potions and wizarding robes, cauldrons and the girls' wands sticking out of their pockets. Lily's wand was ten and a quarter inches long, swishy and made of willow while Petunia's was made of rosewood with a unicorn hair and dragon skin covering. They had also brought wand holders, Lily's was made of witchlight stone ( a crystal like stone which always shone unless told otherwise) and Tuney got herself a snake skin holder.

"Goodbye and Goodnight Mr and Mrs. Evans. Lily, Petunia, I will see you at Hogwarts, remember how to locate your platform and read nicely!"

The two sisters spent the next two weeks holed up in their room, trying to know their world like the back of their hand, they made Severus (he apologized) but anyone could sense the tension in the air between him and Tuney. It irritated Lily to the extreme. Petunia had convinced their mother to take them back to Diagon Alley and by them a toad. It was a colour changing toad whom Tuney had named Mascot, a name they had found in their defense against dark arts book.

Finally, the day arrived when Lily, Petunia and Severus boarded the Hogwarts express and sat in a compartment next to two dark haired boys. They seemed extremely obnoxious and rude but Tuney somehow made friends with them, which meant Lily and Severus had to endure the two even if the one with Hazel eyes- James made it clear that he hated Sev, just because he wanted to be in Slytherin. However, infuriating as they were Lily could not help but smile at the two boys who made her sister feel welcome. Hopefully one day her friends and her sisters' friends could fit in.

A/N- So which house do you think Tuney should eb in? I have a house in mind but I would love to hear your ideas!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter- 3- The Sorting

A/N- Hi! Thank you all for the wonderful response!

"Evans Lily."

The whole great hall watched as yet another girl made her way to the sorting hat and was declared "Gryffindor", much to the chagrin of another first year waiting for his name to be called and to be separated from his only friend, all he hoped was that the other Evan would stay aloof from him, no matter she was to him just a muggle, nothing more.

It was not until the whole hall saw the next girl, did the whispers break. It was not unusual to see fraternal twins or a first year who looked like a third or fourth year but what got them talking was the way the teachers all turned at that name- that had never happened before unless the person was either unusual or heir of one of the founders or a celebrity.

Petunia walked nervously, still waiting to be thrown out. Everything here was so unusual! A singing hat! Enchanted ceiling, sports on brooms (she had wrinkled up her nose at that) and the four houses- Gryffindor where Potter and Black wanted to go and Lily was now (fancy that), Slytherine where the Snape boy wanted (it sounded nasty), Ravenclaw (shouldn't it be Raven's claw, Petunia thought) and then Huppelpuff, where I will probably end up.

I nearly jumped off the stool when I heard a voice in my head- "Hmm..How interesting a muggle witch!"

"What are you doing?" Petunia thought.

"Judging you, of course, to see where to place you, hmm… you are brave but not enough to accept uncertain things, you will be brave for those you love but bravery and love may not always mean kindness, you are cunning sure, and expert at wearing masks which might sour the real you but you want simplicity and Slytherins do not have simple ambitions, most of them at least, Ravenclaw is out, you never think enough and that leaves Helena's house where the loyal and fair badgers reside- but you are hardly fair. I could make you a snake but,' Petunia interrupted before the Hat could finish "wait! Isn't Slytherine where Snape wants to go? Well then no, I won't mix with folks like him."

"Definitely a snake," the hat thought to itself, has prejudices that could match Salazers'. But doesn't want to go there, now where to send her?"

"Well, then be HUFFELPUFF."

Petunia sighed as she got off, feeling miserable; she wasn't brave or ambitious or wise but hard working? Well, as Professor said now she would have a family in the hard workers, and on the plus side they seemed to the least "freakish" from this whole school and only with them was she sure that a muggle could fit in.

"Is he crazy?" Petunia whispered to the girl next to her, as did most of the others when the headmaster said "Frinki, Cobel and Puffher."

What no one knew was that those were the names of the elves who were the heads of that day's dinner and Dumbledore sighed contently as all the students stared to go up to their houses, but he was worried about the glint he had seen in four of the six Gryffindor boys – that was the glint that spelled trouble and pranks, but what concerned him more was the elder Evans sister and what would be the result of what was is it again? Ah! Blood transfusions that had taken place, butfor know there was light to fight for and arising dark lord to defeat, he thought as he saw a black owl come from Mad Eye with more questions for the rapidly growing Order.

Lily Evans couldn't sleep, and no it was not because of home sickness or the snores of the girl two beds away. No, this time it was the words of the hat. A shiver ran down her spine- a shiver which in later years she recognize as fear and anticipation- for now it was a reaction her body gave to the cold and forbidding words of the eons old hat.

"A mind of great potential and an aura of gold, maybe a Raven? I can see thoughts and wisdom, a yearning to learn and curiosity but no as much as you would excel with the Ravens , your curiosity and knack of making emotional and addictive decisions which you know are wrong is going to come in the way, you would excel with the snakes but no you better be GRYFFINDOR. You will change the world one day girl."

While parting Lily had asked the hat, if it talked to everyone like but it said some people needed more attention than others. She sure hoped Petunia got a nice welcome from the hat- it was after all the first true magical creature- being- the sisters has seen and with these thoughts in her head, Lily Potter took out from her bag, a copy of The Tale of Two Cities and began to read, the fireplace in common room, where she had gone to think, providing warmth and light.

The boys dormitory was in uproar and two dark haired boys- who would be called detention kings in the years to come- ere the reason for it. James Charlus Potter and Sirius Orion Black had turned the entire dorm into a bedtime horror for everyone, and done it so silently through the night that no one had even had inkling about, not even their friend Re-Remus Lupin. Frank Longbottom, a well built, round shaped boy with sandy locks, Peter Pettigrew, a mousy youth with watery eyes and a totally un-Gryffi personality ( man he was scared of cats) and Aaron Hallows, a green eyed, blonde haired and a plum boy with way too much clothes on. "He had two cardigans, one shirt, a flannel shirt, two trousers _and_ underclothes," Sirius said to James at breakfast.

"Well, how do you know about that?" James countered.

"Oh Jamsie, my boy," Sirius said messing James' hair as his friend's face grew red in either anger or embarrassment.

"I have my ways," he finished with a wink that made James choke on his pumpkin juice.

"And what are those ways," asked a still innocent Remus looking at his new friends wide eyed and trying to reach across the table to pat James on the back.

"Yeah Black what are your ways?" James asked as if challenging someone.

"Well, you see he tends to throw his clothes out while changing!"

"Hey nasty snake, what did you do manipulate the hat to let you in with us?" a voice taunted Sirius from the other end of the table.

"And there they go, do you want a drum roll maybe?" Sirius asked and not even James could detect the underlying tension. It would take another few months for them to understand each other that well, for best friends are never made in a day.

"No Black, who knows how much dark magic you are using on Potter right now! And sitting with a muggle-born? Poor boy, doesn't even know he's sitting with his death!"

Remus went bright red and the other two became rigid with anger.

"STOP! This is not right; you have all been going on with this since last night! Calling Sirius a rotten black hearted idiot, a dark wizard in making, a dirty snake hiding among lions and what not! Just because he has a thick skin, does not mean that you can go on with this! And his name is Remus, not muggle-born, get it REMUS! REMUS LUPIN!" James screamed his voice echoing across the hall and with that, ignoring the looks thrown at him by teachers and students, he got up and pulling his two friends stepped out of the Great Hall, throwing a dung bomb in the middle of the Great Hall, as they walked out. And with that began the days of prankdom that the future Marauders would unleash on Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Sorry if this is short and late but I will re-update it if you all tell me to. And please review. If I am doing anything wrong please tell me! And my book just got published so I would love it if you guys checked it out or join the website. It is-

welcome-to-olympus- wiki/ Welcome_to_Olympus_High_Wiki

(without spaces)

And please review, they make me update faster! And thanks to all reviews, readers, favs and follows.

Peace be with you,

Anjali (who would love to hear your thoughts!)

Chapter 4

"JAMES POTTER!"

Professor McGonagall shout rang across the Great Hall as James and Sirius stopped while Remus froze where he was standing. The three slowly turned to look first into the amused eyes of the Headmaster before facing their furious head of the house.

"Detention, tomorrow evening with Mr. Filch," was all that she managed to wheeze out before she lost her composer to amusement. Thankfully no one noticed because what she said next came as a great shock to the older students.

"I would have taken house points at this blatant disregard of teachers present but I excuse you not because you are new or because it was your first prank but because you defended a fellow housemate and stood against racism. However Mr. Potter, should this happen again, I shall not be so merciful."

Chatter broke out into the unusually silent hall at this. The stern deputy headmistress never favored any student, regardless of the fact that he or she was a member or non- member of her house. Some people even believed that she would never have given her children any special favor had she had any. Thus, what happened that day got varied reactions, most thought it was just while some began to think good old McGonagall had changed and now they could be in her good books, while some began to think old age was driving her mad (she was not that old but still) and yet others thought that Black had cast evil and dark magic otherwise known as the imperious curse on her. Even if he was a first year, he was still a Black and he was in Gryffindor, no less. If you could manipulate the sorting hat, then you could do anything.

"Look there, next to that Potter kid."

"Yes, he, yes that's a _Black_ in the Gryffindor robes!"

Whispers followed Sirius everywhere he went, the next few days, which annoyed James to no extent, irritated Sirius and scared Remus, internally.

"If they are this prejudiced of someone's name them what will they think of...No I will never, no, not even James and Sirius, not that we are friends, who would be friends once they found out? Better not to get too attached, just a few more days maybe," Remus thought as other students commented on Sirius and tried to make his life miserable in petty ways like making him sit with Slytherins ,whenever they could and messing up his bed or charming his robes to look like a Slytherins'. Sirius, however, bore this all with a smile, shrug and a happy façade, but was rather hurt inside.

"No matter what," he thought, "at least Remus and Jamise will never abandon me, regardless of what name I have to endure."

And with that he went to face another day. Another of dragging Remus and trying to get the master prankster of the naturally shy boy, sneering at Snivellous and laughing with James at the reactions of their fellow mentally deprived students.

Meanwhile Lily Evans was having a hard time adjusting, they had hardly had any classes with the Huffelpuffs where Petunia had been sorted and her interactions with Severus had not been taken to nicely by others, not that they had a lot of time to interact. Plus, Severus also came in way of her and Petunia's relationship. Not that she had not spent any time with her sister or best friend but it was much less than she was used to. And the subjects were so different to what she had in primary.

Sure the she had taken to nodding at them at breakfast every morning, and sitting every time she could with Severus and talking to Petunia in the corridors at least once a day, she still felt homesick each night and had doubt that Petunia felt that same. Her sister, like her was entranced in this new world, this much could been seen from her fascination with everything whether it was charms or transfiguration, though Petunia was more excited because unlike Lily who had know about this world from Sev, Petunia was totally new to this, apart from what little Lily had managed to tell and what she had heard from those boys on the train.

"Well at least, Sev and Tuney are now civil to each other, makes it a lot easier to talk to both and they seem to settling like me. Also, Tuney's coming back to what she used to be before my magic began to show or maybe it's just me being less vain, and she's made friends here too like back home. Thank god, Potter and Black did not end up being her best friends or something, then she would have faced the same problem as Sev and I, not being able to talk much due to house rivalries. Huh and some people are kind of obsessed with me being a muggle born and everything but god! That's so not fair, it's not like I can help who I was born to but I sure will try to change what these bigots feel. Not that it matters to me, only my family, friends and books do," Lily thought before turning another page of a Tale of Two Cities a book she liked to read. She was so immersed in the book, lost in the amazing world between its pages that she did not even realize when everyone began to start moving to the Great Hall for breakfast until Alice, a girl from her dorm, told her so.

"Oh Sorry, I was reading, go on, I will be there in a minute!"

"Like you were the last time, no, I am not letting you starve yourself for a book, read it at the table if you will, I understand how much you love reading or rather I don't but I know that you do not want to leave it or be disturbed but it's breakfast, I only stress of breakfast and dinner right Lils? So please come on," Alice rambled and with that the two girls went to breakfast, Lily's nose buried into the last page of the book, where she sighed with happiness.

"Sydney's so amazing," she thought, "and this book is so good. It's fills with such pure happiness and love, it's amazing! I wish Sydney and Luck and everyone else the best for their lives in that world."

"So Lily, now that you are done with reading, what's your favourite colour?" Alice asked.

"Changes from day to day but purple for now. Why? And what's yours?"

Thus, began the long list of question as the two friends began to know each other and were soon joined by others from their dorm, all pitching their interests and likes and dislikes and their thoughts as well who they were and from where. Among the eight girls, they had a whole lot, they had the drama queen, the geek, the judgmental one, the makeup lover and so on.

"Just because some people are mean, doesn't mean I can't have friends," Lily whispered to herself as she got up to talk to her sister after waving a quick goodbye to her new friends and taking out another book to read.

"Hey! Tuney, how was yesterday?"

"Lily! Can you believe it? We had so much fun and then Sally managed to transfigure that pencil into a needle instead of the quill, the teacher had asked for. Charms was wonderful! I managed to be the fourth one to repair the tea cup we were supposed to mend!"

Lily could hear her sister's happiness at being good at something as well as the wistfulness that came being so much away from home.

"But I don't like DADA, it's so boyish!" Petunia continued, making Lily shake her head and laugh at her sister before giving her a quick hug and telling tit bits from her own day like managing to complete the Tale of Two Cities (how much do you like reading Lils?) She told Tuney about their charms and transfiguration classes as well as her success in the former while mentioning that Tuney's friend from the train Potter had managed to be the first one to complete his transfiguration work. She still remembered how Tuney had described the three boys a few days back—mischievous but friendly.

As she walked away she reminisced about how much life had changed, now the sister's were in Hogwarts and doing well, her relationship with Tuney was mending, Sev's friendship was still going strong and Tuney had even managed to make friends in her house, not that it was going to be difficult in the loyal and fair Puffs as Sev had told her last year. Sally Johnson, another muggle-born had somehow become Tuney's best friend in the last few days while Lily was still with her books which made many people think that she should have been in Ravenclaw ( Tuney had mentioned something about how classes with them were like question and answer session with the Professors, not that she did not know it herself.)

Petunia Evans sighed as she once again tried to endure History class, the ghost teacher ( which first shocked her to the core like most things here), when she heard the scratching of a quill behind her. Turning at once to see which great person who managed to stay awake in _this _ only to see a quill scratching away while two Ravenclaws with ear muffs worked on their defense homework( another class that Petunia hated) .

"Hey, how's that quill….?"

"This see this is a quick notes quill, which will note every word that Professor Binns says and we will not have to listen to the droning, we can study it in peace n our common room."

"Where can I get one?" Petunia asked curiosity leaking through her every word.

"Hogsmade, Diagon Alley and everywhere else."

Petunia smiled at them and lost herself to dream world. She thought of everything that had happened in this world she had stumbled upon, the pride she felt at being able to do the smallest spell, the anger at using borrowed magic and being told to hand out with kids and the relief at the chance of being like her Lily. Then she thought of the friends she had gained, all socialists of course, she had always done that- associate with those with power but now she also found herself having normal and down trodden friends like Sally and Beth Ann. However, most she thought about those spoilt and mischievous brats she had somehow liked on the train just because well, two were lords and hated Snape or Snivellous as they called him, but now she was beginning to re-consider, well they were young kids but still. However giving then time can't be too bad a thing, now can it be? Especially if they might have an elder brother, who could make her a Lady in the near future and unknown to all Petunia Evans fantasized about becoming Lady Black or Potter after graduating from Hogwarts.

A/N== Please review and my exams are on so a little review might just make up my day after a dreadful paper!


End file.
